warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cats of the Clans
Concerns * Address the fact that Summary and Format & Content sections duplicate information * Separate the list of cats described into their own heading, or at least a subheading. * Come up with a more attractive and readable way to display the list of cats described in the book Person Desiring to Add Information I don't know why this article is locked, but I would like to add information to it. Here are some details about Cats of the Clans: : I'm putting it in the article now, as well as unprotecting it. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'Talk!']]– ) 19:48, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :: Actually, the protection is for unregistered users only, and the protection expires on the 24th. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'Talk!']]– ) 19:51, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::: Eulalia -- I registered on the 22nd so I am not sure why I still can't edit. But thanks for adding my text to the Cats of the Clans page. --Pmurph5 19:59, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::: I'd just like to clarify one thing. This article was protected in accordance with the Unreleased Books Policy. In the past we have had huge issues with people causing trouble on the pre-release pages related to new books. This avoides it. Not everyone is well-meaning as you were. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 14:12, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Where is Rock from? An edit states that Rock is from the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Yet the Warriors Wiki entry states that Rock "is a blind tom, belonging to an unnamed Tribe". So I don't think any tribe can be assigned here in the Cats of the Clans entry. It is not clear from the first chapter of Cats of the Clans if Rock is alive or dead. I believe "dead" is implied, since he is able to talk to the three kits who wandered from StarClan, and since he can "show you the path home StarClan when day breaks". Also, his life is implied to be eternal: "I am Rock.... The watcher for more moons than you can dream of. And the seer of all the moons to come." For these reasons, the edit about Rock's tribe should be removed. Also, if the quote about Rock being "keeper of the world beneath" is kept, it needs to come after the mention of the three kits, since it includes the part about "your former Clanmates." Based on all this I suggest the following opening paragraph: :This 91-page book describes Warriors cats, in the form of stories told to three kittens who died and went to StarClan. The narrator is Rock, a mysterious blind cat. In the introductory chapter, "Three Lost Travelers", Rock tells Mosskit, Adderkit and Blossomkit that he is "the keeper of the world beneath the one your former Clanmates walk." Ultimately, the question of Rock's original tribe and his status (dead or alive?) would be a good one to ask Vicky! Of course he's dead! If he was a Stoneteller, he must've been mortal, he just doesn't fade like other dead cats. If you read all the books you'll find evedience suggesting the Tribe of Rushing Water lived in the mountains when he was made Healer, where he died before they left for the lake. There, his spirit inhabited the tunnels to assist softpaws in the tunnels. Also, how can Jayfeather see him if he's alive, and how can he travel through time,bringing Jayfeather with him to help the Tribe in the past? --Pmurph5 20:22, 23 June 2008 (UTC) : You should be able to make edits...Does the edit tab say "View source"? [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'Talk!']]– ) 20:25, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, it did say "View source" at the time I wrote the above. Now it says "Edit this page", so I can directly edit it. Thanks very much for your help! --Pmurph5 03:55, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::: I'm still not sure why you weren't able to edit the page. I checked the protection level, and it was definitely set to unregistered-protection only. Are you sure you were logged in? With some older internet browsers, such as Internet Explorer version 6.0, you can easily be logged out just by closing the window, or sometimes going to another webpage, then back to the WWiki. Anyway, I was the one who made the edit saying he was a ToEH member, because, in Outcast, he was with a group of ToEH cats, but, after reading your excerpt, it does seem like he has eternal life. Maybe it'll be revealed in Eclipse or Long Shadows. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'Talk!']]– ) 16:57, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Pmurph, about Rock, I made up a theory that kind of goes with it. Here: What if like, I dunno, there were three tribes living together, one of them being the Tribe of Rushing Water, and then they all had some big fight or something, and split up. But before the schism (yes, I got that word from Lemony Snicket), a prophecy was made, and all the tribes were told of it (The There will be three, kin of the cat with fire in his pelt prophecy). But back to the split up, one Tribe went to a forest and split themselves up into five Clans- ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, SkyClan, and ShadowClan. But only one Clan, SkyClan, remembered the prophecy. Another Tribe traveled to a lake, where they remembered the prophecy, but eventually died out (Fallen Leaves and Rock). The last Tribe still remains strong- The Tribe of Rushing Water, which only its ancestors and Healers remember the prophecy. Or maybe the tribe that Rock is from didn't die out, but became rogues and loners, then invaded the Tribe of Rushing Water or something, I dunno.... Whaddya think?--Rainpaw[[User talk:Rainpaw|'(talk!)']] 19:44, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :I think it's a theory. But it would be well placed expanded into an essay (IE: with explanations of why you think each group ended up where they did and suchlike). Speculation isn't really a game to be played in the mainspace. I personally think (actually, I'm fairly positive) Rock is a part of the Tribe that used the caves under the new territory. It's basically spelled out in what's been offered up so far (though I do not yet have this book). [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 14:12, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll get around to that when I have time to expand it. And I don't know if you have the book now, but I don't think it really reveals much about where Rock comes from; in fact, the only spoiler I can remember is that it reveals how Crookedstar's jaw was twisted. The book was sort of a dissapointment to me (although the full color pics are nice). Rainpaw[[User talk:Rainpaw|'(talk!)']] 01:53, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :::I don't have CotC, and probably won't be willing to spare money on it for some time to come. Frankly, SotC didn't impress me on any level, and I'm not in any hurry to invest in it (I'll be more likely to pick up Outcast, when enough cash rolls in to acquire another Warriors Book). I do, however, firmly believe that the line the keeper of the world beneath the one your former Clanmates walk that's quoted in the article implies it so heavily that "Where rock is from" is already answered, in my opinion. Just can't prove it yet ;) [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 02:53, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Are you sure it's Tigerstar...? Look carefully now, doesn't the dark tabby cat on the cover look more like the Brokenstar in the book? It hardly looks like the Tigerstar in the book, and well, I don't know, can we put it's believed to look like Brokenstar? <:3 Cats on the Cover I'm sorry, but I just have to say, the cite for the cats on the cover is. . . stupid. Just because it's the most likely, ''that doesn't mean it's true. Especially about the Brokenstar one, because it's very likely that that could be Tigerstar. I ''know ''Tigerstar has a split ear and scar, but Brokenstar is also long-haired with torn ears. 00:56, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Well everybody is entitled to their own opinion, but it has been decided by PB that, the citation will be used. Thank You, 02:48, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Mosspool: No one said it is ''true. It is said it's likely. It was not confirmed by the authors, so that's the most we can do. 18:58, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Edited the description a bit... 18:38, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I completely removed the list of who the cats on the cover are "thought" to be. Theory and Conjecture are inappropriate to articles and it should not be there. A Theory has no place in an article unless there's some, Significant, reason that theory should be included. If someone wants to include this somewhere, write an essay going over all the details and all the options, but don't put it in a mainspace article. 13:37, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Golden Cat Hi. I can't help but think that the golen cat on the cover is Crookedstar. I think it's jaw is slightly crooked. Firestar! 01:01, September 29, 2011 (UTC) This isn't a place for theories, Firestar. Take it to the Off-wiki Forum. 01:03, September 29, 2011 (UTC)